


Heartbreak of an adolescent.

by hattelan



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Haechan is a biggg flirt, Jihyuck cus they’re underrated!, M/M, Soft Park Jisung, True Love, Underage - Freeform, minor heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattelan/pseuds/hattelan
Summary: Jisung and Haechan always flirtThe only problem is...Haechan seems to kiss him and love him as much as he does Jeno...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 26





	Heartbreak of an adolescent.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha  
> wanted to write something short but sweet😉
> 
> Hope u enjoy.

A usual day for Jisung was planned out pretty simply but he didn’t expect for Haechan to be part of his routine.

Whenever said Hyung came around he always brung his kisses and hugs with him

And as Jisung got older the more he started to feel things every time the Hyung would kiss his neck gently and ruffle his hair.

Whispering nothing but sweet words and I love yous. 

He gulped twice as Haechan entered the room with Jeno immediately panning his attention on the maknae. “Jisungie I missed you~” He mumbles softly in Jisung’s ear as he grips him in a tight hug. 

“Ugh Hyung get off” Jisung protest under a bright shade of pink on his cheeks and ears. “Shy are we?” He says smirking this time at Jisung’s evident blush. 

He licks Jisung’s earlobe before getting off and running over to play with Jeno.

Jisung can feel his heart pound through his chest and swears his heart missed about a thousand beats.

He lays his head back.

I have to talk to chenle.

..

“So basically what you’re saying is you have a big fat crush on Haechan-Hyung?” Chenle laughs.

“It’s not funny! But yeah I think I really do... well like him..” Jisung stutters out barely believing these words are coming out of his own mouth.

“Maybe it’s just because you haven’t had any girl action.” 

“Well maybe...” 

Jisung sighs deeply.

“I know what’ll make you feel better.. let’s go see Haechan-Hyung!” Chenle says dragging the younger who swears he’s gonna kill his friend in like 2.3 seconds.

He drags them to the dorm front room and Haechan is all cuddled up with Jeno like a little cat to its owner. 

Chenle looks over at Jisung. But the boy’s expression is blank.

“Hey guys are you hungry?” Renjun approaches the two and they both just shake their heads no.

“I really already ate... uh Haechan-Hyung are you hungry? Maybe you and Jisung should go out and get us some cup ramen we’re all out.” Chenle frowns and Jisung nudges him hard.

Haechan peaks his head out from the rift of Jeno’s neck. “Jisung I’ll go with you if you’re hungry.” 

“Sure..” 

Jisung feels his heart slightly ache at the sight of his two hyung’s together. 

But what really tugs at his heart is the thought that maybe those two really have feelings for each other.

.. 

“Jisung you’ve been really quiet you okay?” Haechan asks curiously while looking over at the boy who has his hands stuck in his pocket and his head down.

I’ll just say it.

“Do you like Jeno-Hyung... like romantically?” He stops walking.

“We’ve actually been going out for about a month, not a idea in the world how to tell you guys though so it was just a secret.” Haechan replies back. 

The sky is so clear and yet Jisung eyesight is blurry.

The tears slowly but surely fill up his eyes as he continues to look up.

And Haechan has a confused look on his face only grabbing the boys shoulder. 

The hot tears begin to run down his face and he eventually collapses on his knees crying loudly.

Because for some reason it hurts

it’s the worse pain he’s ever felt.

“Jisung..” haechan says quietly only pulling the boys head in for a tight hug. “Don’t cry it’ll all be okay.” He reassures.

But Jisung can’t hear that. 

The only thing he hears is those same words repeating like a pounding headache in his head.

And the thoughts of Jeno and Haechan kissing and being in love, cuddling like they always do.

The two sit on the ground for a while.

No words said anymore just Jisung’s tears.

They eventually walk back home quietly. As if they’ve never spoken a word ever in their life.

..

Weeks go by. 

But Jisung still finds himself crying over Haechan. Of course Chenle is helping his bestfriend get through his heartbreak.

By distracting him in the best ways he can.

Being games.

Tv shows.

Or just flat out dumb conversations.

“Park Jisung! these noodles are 34¢” chenle rushes over to show his bestfriend the ridiculous but amazing price of instant cup ramen online. 

“That’s amazing seriously” Jisung gasps. 

He hasn’t saw Haechan in weeks as well.  
127 has no promotions so he guesses that after what happened he was avoiding Jisung.

Or so it seemed.

Haechan finally made sense of everything that happened when he got back to the 127 dorms.

He immediately hid his face in his pillow.

“Jisung-Ah...” he mutters quietly into his pillow, thinking of the boy who cried loudly.

Honestly Haechan blames himself a lot for any feelings Jisung had for him over the past few months.

He always kissed him knowing very well he’s not a baby anymore but growing into a grown man.

His built was much bigger then anyone else’s now.

Even surpassing Haechan’s own.

Even though when they first met Jisung was just a tiny little kid. Only 4 feet tall, in elementary school, and very cringy.

But over the past few years Haechan can’t deny he hasn’t noticed the growth.

In a way he was infatuated with him always wanting to hold his much larger hand. Wanting to be hugged by his much bigger body.

Because something about it was warm.

Even when he was around Jeno he always felt drawn towards Jisung feeling the need to hug him and kiss him.

He felt guilty at first. But convinced himself it was just because Jisung is a lovable maknae.

But now he just doesn’t know because Jisung likes him.

And he thinks he likes him too.  
Even though he could’ve sworn he fell in love with everything about Jeno.

Right now he just can’t tell.

..

The two Jisung & Haechan end up never talking about these feelings they’ve had for each other.

But now just ignores it.

They regularly see each other but don’t hug or even touch for that matter.

That’s because the lack of communication, they’ll never be in love with each other.


End file.
